Notre paradis
by Heiiwa
Summary: Parfois, les souvenirs sont tellement forts qu'ils l'emportent sur tout le reste. Naruto et Sasuke, leur paradis. Étaient-ils réellement invincibles ? SasuNaru, UA.


Je suis toujours passionnée par la fanfiction, si si ! Et même que je suis de retour !  
Avec un OS complètement inattendu je dois dire.. j'ai des tonnes d'idées et de trucs prévus, et puis j'écris un truc sorti de nulle part au final.  
Je cherchais des photos de mon majestueux Lac Noir, et je suis tombée sur celle-ci www. panacomp uploaded / Black-Lake-Montenegro-Durmitor. jpg (supprimez les espaces, disouli, et après panacomp c'est . net slash mais ça marche paaas) en réalité. Et j'ai tout de suite pensé que je devais écrire quelque chose. Enfin, de toute façon, cet endroit m'a tellement marquée que ce n'est rien de bien étonnant !

Bref, je ne sais pas du tout mais vraiment pas du tout ce que vous allez pensez de cet écrit si vous vous essayez à me lire, moi-même j'ai du mal à me faire un avis. En tout cas, si vous êtes ready to lire la suite, je vous conseille fortement ces 3 merveilleux morceaux en accompagnement :

(sur youtube : watch?v=oMEGJ-Jk58Q - celui avec lequel j'ai commencé, morceau à découvrir absolument  
watch?v=MqoANESQ4cQ - le principal morceau. Si vous en choisissez qu'un, prenez donc celui-ci.  
watch?v=EC-VFIiSgk4 - ou celui-ci.)

Bonne lecture, merci d'être là !

**Notre paradis**

On avait l'habitude d'aller près de ce lac.  
En fait, on s'y rendait tout le temps.

On avait tous les deux grandi dans cette petite ville, Konoha, qui abritait cet endroit hors du temps, nous faisant vibrer de magie à chaque fois.

On a grandi en se baignant dans les couleurs tantôt bleues tantôt onyx de ce lac majestueux, du matin au soir. On a grandi en jouant à cache-cache dans la forêt adjacente. On a grandi en se roulant dans cette herbe d'un vert éclatant, parfois humide, où nous étions dans un autre monde. On a grandi en escaladant ces montagnes, en se voyant être les maîtres du monde, en passant des nuits au clair de lune en sécurité là où rien ni personne ne pouvait nous atteindre.

Notre paradis était surnommé « le paradis maudit » par nos professeurs et parents, parce-qu'on séchait nombre de cours et de repas du soir pour y aller. Au fond je crois que tout ce qui comptait dans notre vie, c'était jouer ensemble dans notre paradis.

On courait, ensemble, on fuyait, on riait, parfois on avait peur, parfois on était inquiets, mais toujours, on était ensemble. Sasuke et moi, on était toujours ensemble.

Cet endroit, c'était notre endroit. Notre paradis.

Et puis un jour, après une énième nuit près de nos montagnes, alors que je rentrais au petit matin après m'être séparé de Sasuke sur le chemin, je les ais vus, j'ai vu les parents de mon meilleur ami sortir de ma maison.

J'avais 13 ans à l'époque. Soit 9 ans de plus que la première fois où j'avais parlé à Sasuke.

Nous avions passé ces neuf années ensemble, et je venais de comprendre qu'il n'y en aurait pas de dixième.

À l'école, nous nous en étions toujours sortis, mais nos parents voulaient plus que ça. Et chez nous, nous faisions notre maximum pour être des enfants modèles, et on l'était ; on n'avait jamais bu, jamais fumé, jamais ramené de fille, et il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir car notre temps en-dehors de la maison ne se passait qu'au lac. Mais nos parents voulaient changer ça. Car c'était justement ce qui les inquiétait.

Notre façon de vivre les inquiétait. Et ils n'avaient trouvé qu'un moyen pour la changer.

Nous séparer. Et alors j'ai compris, j'ai compris qu'on avait manqué de prudence.

Notre paradis nous avait maudit.

* * *

« Je ne peux pas vivre sans Sasuke.

Vous le savez, oui, alors pourquoi ne m'entendez-vous pas ?

Ce n'est vraiment pas contre vous. Je vous demande juste une chose.

Dîtes-moi simplement où.

Où ils sont partis ce jour-là. »

Cinq ans étaient passés.

Cinq longues années, à Suna, loin de Konoha d'environ 3h de route, loin de Sasuke de je ne sais combien de kilomètres. De bien trop d'heures de route.

J'avais tenu bon jusqu'à décrocher mon diplôme car, après avoir passé pratiquement une semaine dans ma chambre sans manger ni même me laver, à juste pleurer sans pouvoir rien faire de plus, à désespérer d'être en vie sans Sasuke, suite à son départ, mes parents m'avaient fait la promesse de me dire où il était, de me dévoiler où ses parents avaient déménagé, à condition que je réussisse ma scolarité.

Je m'y étais bien entendu opposé, expliquant que cinq ans, c'était long, qu'ils avaient le temps de tous mourir dans une prise d'otage ou plus simplement de déménager une autre fois, mais je n'avais rien pu changer.

Je n'avais pas eu d'autre choix que de m'y résoudre.  
C'était tout ce à quoi je pouvais m'accrocher.

Et je l'avais fait.

Seulement mes parents ne voyaient pas les choses de mon point de vue et avaient décidé que leur promesse n'avait plus de sens.  
Je n'avais pas d'utilité à savoir.  
Pour faire simple, ils comptaient sur ces cinq années pour me faire oublier Sasuke.  
Pour faire simple, ils n'avaient jamais prévu d'avoir à me le dire.

J'avais beau leur demander, autant de fois et de toutes les façons possibles, j'avais beau leur écrire, de manière longue, courte, sincère, tragique, rien, absolument rien ne changeait.

Alors j'en étais là. En première année de droit, complètement paumé, j'étais juste là où on m'avait suggéré d'aller.

Ma vie ? Me demander à quoi Sasuke ressemblait maintenant, si son visage froid s'était durci, si ses orbes onyx avaient toujours le même éclat, s'il m'avait finalement dépassé en taille, me demander ce qu'il faisait, avec qui, à quoi il pensait, s'il pensait à moi parfois, me demander s'il était en vie, me demander où il était. C'était ça, ma vie.

Il fût un temps où j'avais essayé de l'oublier. Après tout c'était trop douloureux. J'étais sorti avec Sakura pour me focaliser sur quelqu'un d'autre, cette fille aux cheveux roses qui me courait après depuis des années. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'arrivais pas à m'intéresser à elle, à l'aimer, pourtant j'essayais. Alors je l'ai vite abandonnée pour Hinata. C'était déjà mieux, Hinata m'attirait au moins, et quelque chose en elle retenait mon attention. Puis au moment de passer aux choses sérieuses, j'ai compris. Enfin c'était trop tard, je l'avais fait. Je l'avais fait après avoir compris que la seule chose qui m'intéressait en elle, c'était sa façon de ressembler à Sasuke. Ses cheveux ébènes, sa peau laiteuse, sa délicatesse, sa grâce, sa discrétion, son intelligence, sa beauté froide.

Alors j'avais laissé tomber. Mon passé avait gagné. Sasuke serait toujours devant tout.

Aujourd'hui je séchais, encore une fois. Mais c'était quand même un peu différent. Je séchais pour aller à Konoha. Aujourd'hui, j'allais au lac. Je ne m'attendais pas à y trouver Sasuke, mais peut-être un peu de réconfort. Un peu de réconfort dans mes vieux souvenirs.

Après avoir compris que je ne saurais jamais où il était, je n'avais pas abandonné. Je m'étais battu. Je m'étais battu comme un dingue. J'avais dépensé toute mon énergie et tout mon temps à me battre.

Alors forcément, je n'avais plus de force. Non, je n'avais plus la force de me tenir debout.

Et peut-être était-ce aussi pour ça, que je voulais retrouver cet endroit que j'aurais pu re-baptiser du nom de Sasuke.

Je voulais peut-être retrouver la force de me battre.

Une fois arrivé, je me suis mis à pleurer. J'ai traversé la forêt, je me suis baigné habillé, j'ai séché sur l'herbe verdoyante, j'ai escaladé la Montagne, et j'ai continué de pleurer. J'ai murmuré son nom. J'ai sangloté son nom. J'ai hurlé son nom.

J'ai aussi constaté qu'il n'y avait pas eu tellement de changement. Les immeubles étaient restés loin, aucune construction n'était venue raser le sol naturel, si ce n'est une ou deux petites cabanes, quoique habitables, qui avaient en fait toujours été là mais semblaient plus ou moins rénovées.

J'étais heureux de voir que mon paradis était resté intact.

Et puis, la nuit passée, je me suis réveillé, apaisé. Je m'étais comme libéré de ces années de souffrance et de tristesse gardées en moi. Je me sentais bien. Détaché.

Je me sentais pour la première fois, prêt à accueillir ce que la vie voudrait m'offrir.  
Prêt à commencer quelque chose de nouveau.  
Prêt à accepter ce que me disaient mes parents.

Prêt à souffrir en silence, mon secret bien gardé, le visage de Sasuke comme modèle éternel de mon plus grand rêve, bien caché dans un coin de mes pensées.

* * *

Un mois plus tard, de retour à la fac, c'est là que je l'aie rencontrée.

C'est là que j'ai rencontré Hotaru. Elle n'avait rien de Sasukesque ou bien même d'Uchihesque ; elle était un rayon de soleil, de grands yeux verts scintillant à plein temps, d'épais cheveux le plus souvent lâches, reflétant sa simplicité, colorés d'une jolie couleur cendrée, et un sourire éclatant l'éloignant définitivement de tout ce que pouvait être Sasuke.

Hotaru était nouvelle -transférée- et quelque peu maladroite, et je me suis retrouvé à être la personne qui l'aiguillait dans ses quêtes. Elle était extravertie, très sociable, et on s'est naturellement lié d'amitié. Pourquoi demander à quelqu'un d'autre de lui indiquer où se trouvait la salle BT89, où étaient les différentes médiathèques de Suna, quels étaient les bars et boîtes les plus sympas, quand elle m'avait moi ?

Alors, on est devenus amis. Et puis un jour, après une soirée bien arrosée, je me suis réveillé au petit matin dans mon appartement -car oui, la fac de droit était à l'opposé de là où habitaient mes parents et ils n'avaient pas souhaité déménager-, et je l'ai trouvée dans mon lit. Avec moi. Tous deux nus comme au premier jour.  
Ça a été très vite et je n'ai pas tout compris, les effets secondaires de l'alcool n'aidant pas, mais Hotaru s'est révélée être folle amoureuse de moi, et depuis notre première rencontre disait-elle.

Je m'étais vraiment attachée à elle, et elle avait ré-enclenché quelque chose dans ma vie, dans ma façon de vivre, elle m'avait apporté une dose non négligeable de soleil, alors je lui ai simplement dit oui.

« Oui ? Oui quoi Naruto ? » m'avait-elle alors demandé.

« Oui, oui, soyons ensemble. » avait été ma réponse. Claire, mais pas froide comme elle pourrait paraître, plutôt douce. Douce, juste comme elle.

Et depuis ce jour, Hotaru et moi formons un couple.  
Aujourd'hui, ça fait un peu plus de cinq mois, et notre première année de faculté touche à sa fin.  
Comme je l'imaginais, je suis bien avec elle. Elle est aux petits soins, ça n'a jamais changé, elle ne voit toujours que par moi après tout ce temps, et elle m'aime. Elle m'aime et ferait n'importe quoi pour moi.

Ma relation avec mes parents elle, n'est pas allée en s'arrangeant, je ne rentre que rarement à la maison pour les voir et bien qu'ils s'en plaignent, je ne compte pas modifier mes plans. J'ai beau aller mieux et être apaisé par la présence de ma petite amie, je ne les pardonne pas. Je ne les pardonnerai pas.

Hotaru ne saît pas grand-chose à leur sujet, du coup, alors que j'ai souvent rencontré ses parents. Elle est au courant qu'il y a quelque chose sur lequel je n'arrive pas à passer, mais quoi, ça reste un mystère.

En tous cas, la vie est plus agréable ces derniers temps, et j'en profite. Je me sens plus fort et pour conserver ce sentiment, j'ai décidé de conserver la créatrice de ce dernier près de moi. De toute façon, Hotaru laisse toujours plein d'affaires chez moi, autant qu'elle y vive, et puis je sais pertinnement que ses parents n'y seront pas opposés.

Elle se réveille alors, le visage tranquille, à mes côtés.  
Je chuchote son nom, elle gémit faiblement, puis après plusieurs minutes elle finit par ouvrir les yeux.

« Salut.. Naruto.. » s'éveille-t-elle.

« Hey toi. » je souris.

« Ne bouge pas de là, je reviens. » lui fis-je.

Je sors un court instant, et me retrouve ensuite de nouveau dans ma chambre, mes bras soutenant un grand plateau.

« Oh.. petit cœur.. » s'attendrit-elle.

Elle dépose un chaste baiser sur ma joue, avant de reprendre :

« Tu veux m'annoncer quelque chose ? Un heureux événement ?.. T'es enceint ? » plaisante-t-elle.

Je ris légèrement, c'est tout Hotaru. Dès le matin, elle me contamine de sa bonne humeur.

« J'essaie, je perds pas espoir ! Mais en attendant, je voulais te demander si ça te dirait de venir t'installer ici. » répondis-je.

Elle sembla surprise, vraiment. Sa bouche resta entrouverte quelques secondes, accompagnant ses yeux presque exorbités.

« Ben ça te surprend tant que ça ? » l'interrogeai-je.

« C'est pas ça, mais, enfin.. c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me demande ça et.. ça me fait super plaisir ! Bien sûr que ça me dirait Naruto ! Je m'installe quand ? » s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

« Maintenant ? Hehe ! »

« Wooh trop bien Naruto, je t'aime ! Je t'aime je t'aaaime ! » s'exclama-t-elle, m'attrapant de ses bras.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, à l'occasion d'un week-end prolongé, Hotaru avait décidé de me faire une suprise.

Et on y était. Enfin, là, on était sur la route plus exactement.  
Elle voulait m'emmener je ne sais où, pour deux journées, histoire de fêter son emménagement.

Avec nous il y avait Utakata, son ami d'enfance que je pensais et pense toujours profondément amoureux d'elle, mais l'idée de les savoir souvent fourrés ensemble ne m'a honnêtement jamais fait ressentir de jalousie, et puis il y avait Kiba. Kiba était mon voisin à l'époque où je vivais à Konoha, la seule personne à qui je m'étais plus ou moins lié en dehors de Sasuke. On s'appelait toujours de temps à autres, et il venait régulièrement sur Suna pour y voir de la famille. Et Hotaru m'avait fait la surprise de l'emmener avec nous. Clairement ça me faisait vraiment plaisir, mais Kiba ne semblait pas complètement serein, comme si quelque chose l'inquiétait aujourd'hui.

Notre petit groupe était donc complet, et sur la route, avec pour conductrice notre jolie blonde qui était la seule à savoir vers où nous nous dirigions.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous arrivions. Hotaru avait tenu à me bander les yeux alors, je sortis de la voiture sans rien y voir. J'avançais, dans l'obscurité, respirant un air doux, pur, agréable, plutôt différent de celui du centre-ville de Suna, guidé par ma petite amie. J'entendais Kiba rire dans mon dos, et j'étais certain qu'Utakata profitait de mon incapacité à voir pour reluquer Hotaru, mais honnêtement, encore une fois, ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. C'en était presque inquiétant. J'aimais beaucoup cette fille, mais je ne tenais pas à la garder pour moi, je voulais juste qu'elle soit là. Qu'elle soit là, pour moi, et de toute façon je savais qu'elle m'aimait plus que tout.

« Bon.. là ça fera l'affaire ! Prêt Naruto ? » me demanda enfin Hotaru.

« Plus que jamais ! » lui répondis-je.

Alors elle me débanda les yeux.

Ils me regardaient, tous. Hotaru avec un grand sourire, Utakata plutôt indifféremment, et Kiba toujours avec cette mine un peu craintive, comme soucieuse.

Et il avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

Là, tout de suite, en cette jolie journée de printemps, j'y étais.

Je m'y retrouvais encore. Face à mon paradis.

Hotaru m'avait, sans le savoir, mis face à ce dont elle me protégeait.

Mes souvenirs.

Hotaru avait finalement atteint cette partie de moi.

_(_ *** _)_

Un moment passa sans que je ne manifeste aucun signe de joie, ni d'un quelconque autre sentiment.

J'étais juste trop sous le choc, traversé par des milliers d'émotions. C'était.. c'était juste comme si, d'un coup, je me prenais tout dans la gueule. Tout me revenait. Les journées, les nuits avec Sasuke, nos rires, nos pleurs, tout était là, juste en face de moi, tout ce que je m'étais forcé à oublier même si je ne l'aurais jamais avoué. Car non ce n'était pas naturel, ce n'était pas parti comme ça, je me battais juste tous les jours contre la pensée du nom

« Sasuke ». Hotaru venait de briser des mois de lutte intérieure. Je commençais à croire que j'étais vraiment en paix.

Apparemment, non.

« Naruto ? Naruto ça va ? » me fit la blonde.

« Je vais bien Hotaru. » me repris-je.

Elle tiqua à l'entente de son nom, ses sourcils se froncèrent. C'est vrai, je ne l'appelais par son prénom que lors de sérieuses discussions. Sinon, jamais. Je venais de le faire pourtant.

Pourquoi ? « Pourquoi », devait-elle penser.

Mais je me fichais bien de ses pensées à l'heure actuelle.

Je sentais des parties de moi se fissurer, une à une, mes jambes sportives se ramollir, mon sourire se briser, la lumineuse couleur de mes cheveux se fâner, et l'éclat dans mes yeux s'éteindre.

Je me sentais m'effacer.

« Allez Naruto, Kiba, Uta, on devrait aller s'installer ! J'ai réservé une nuit dans une des deux petites cabanes là-bas, je sais pas laquelle c'est par contre. »

Et c'était affligeant de constater que Hotaru ne semblait rien remarquer.

« Ouais, allons-y ! Partez devant vous deux, on vous rejoint. » répondit Kiba, un faux sourire accroché au visage.

Le duo acquiesca.

« Naruto.. merde, je suis désolé, Hotaru m'avait déjà dit qu'elle voulait venir ici par le passé, je le sentais mal aujourd'hui et je t'ai rien dit, j'suis désolé mec..  
-Kiba. »

Il m'interrogea du regard.

« Je suis en mesure de faire face à ça ! Enfin voyons, c'est jamais qu'un lac ! Pas comme si j'étais si attaché à cet endroit, tu sais. C'est du passé tout ça. C'est génial d'être ici tous ensemble, non ? » fis-je dans un grand sourire.

Sourire auquel Kiba ne répondit pas.

À la place, il envoya son poing droit claquer contre ma joue.

« Que tu veuilles faire des efforts, OK. Mais que tu me sortes des conneries pareilles, que tu me mentes, à moi ? Je te rappelle que j'étais là, tout ce temps. C'est pas à moi que tu vas faire croire que c'est pas important. »

Son regard réprobateur me cloua sur place. En plus de son coup de poing, je dois l'avouer.

Quelle idée d'essayer de le bluffer.

« Tu crois pas que Hotaru aurait droit à une petite mise à jour ? »

Je baissais les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise, de toute façon ? Demain on partira et on remettra jamais les pieds ici. C'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. J'ai pas envie d'en parler. Encore moins avec elle. Après elle portera ça en elle, elle l'aura dans son regard, dans ses gestes, je pourrais plus y échapper.  
-Alors c'est ce qu'est Hotaru ? Une échappatoire ? Un moyen de fuir tes souvenirs et tout ce qui te fait souffrir ? Naruto j'ai jamais voulu te juger là-dessus, mais tu crois pas que c'est un peu injuste ? Elle te sert de bouclier contre le monde, quand elle pense être la princesse que tu as sauvé parce-que rien d'autre ne comptait pour toi. C'est pas drôle d'être un bouclier. Un jour, c'est elle qui va se briser. »

Je soupirai.

« Mais je sais que tu ne prêtes pas grande importance au sort de Hotaru. » finit-il.

Il commença à s'éloigner, me laissant seul.

Seul face au monde, un monde plus dangereux que jamais.

Non, non.. je ne voulais pas.

« Kiba ! »

Il se retourna.  
Il vit mon regard désespéré, et dans un soupir, revint sur ses pas.

« Naruto je sais à quel point c'est dur. Mais ne deviens pas un sale égoïste aigri. Pense à elle, juste un peu. Elle t'aime. Si tu la quittes elle s'en remettra, elle ne sera pas livrée à elle-même, mais elle aura mal. Parce-qu'elle t'aime. Et tu sais ce que ça fait, d'être séparé de la personne que tu chéris le plus au monde. »

Je relevais mes yeux, qui recouvraient un peu de leur brillance, vers ceux onyx de Kiba.  
Un faible sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, auquel cette fois-ci, mon ami répondit.  
Il me tendit la main, et je la serrai. Amis. Depuis toutes ces années, à travers toutes ces épreuves.

Je soufflais un « merci » à peine audible, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les cabanes.

« J'ai vu Hotaru et Utakata entrer dans celle-ci tout à l'heure, je suppose que c'est la bonne vu qu'ils n'en sont pas ressortis. » déduit alors Kiba.

Il entra le premier, et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

« Kiba ! Vous êtes là ! En fait on est dans la cabane d'à côté, mais on sympathisait avec les propriétaires ! » s'exclama la blonde d'une voix enthousiaste.

« Ah vraiment.. » fit Kiba, peur sûr.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses se posta alors en face de lui, de cette façon je pouvais la voir un peu.

« Bonjour ! Je suis Sakura, j'habite ici, enchantée. J'espère que le coin vous plaît, c'est magique, non ? »

Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

« Oh mais je vois que.. »

Sa phrase fût interrompue par l'arrivée d'une tornade rousse sautant partout et notamment sur Kiba, le faisant presque tomber à la renverse.

« Salut ! Salut ! J'ai 3 ans ! Trois ! » s'écria-t-il en riant.

« Non chéri reviens ici » fit la jeune femme en s'adressant au petit.

« Oh je suis désolée, il est toujours excité quand il rencontre de nouvelles personnes.. » s'excusa-t-elle, embarrassée.

« Il n'y a pas de mal ! Il est adorable. » lui assura Kiba sur un sourire.

« Merci.. enfin » elle me regarda.

« Je ne vous avais pas remarqué ! Entrez donc tous les deux, ne restez pas coincés dans l'entrée comme ça ! Venez à l'intérieur. » s'exclama-t-elle.

Kiba, non sans un regard pour moi, avança, lentement.

Je fis alors un pas à l'intérieur, à sa suite, puis deux, puis trois. Puis stop.

« Kiba donc, si j'ai bien compris, je vous présente le propriétaire, Sasuke ! Mon cher Sasuke, voici Kiba. Et avec lui, il y a.. » elle s'arrête, en attente d'une réponse.

« Naruto » murmura-t-il après plusieurs secondes de blanc.

Je ne pleure pas devant les films nous contant des histoires d'amour déchirantes, ni même devant ceux relatant des drames historiques, encore moins devant ceux nous effrayant pour toute la nuit à venir. Je ne pleure pas quand je vois quelqu'un le faire, je ne pleure pas quand Hotaru a le visage ravagé de larmes. Je ne pleure pas quand je suis en colère, ni quand je désespère, ni quand je suis nostalgique, ni quand je suis triste.  
En fait, je ne pleure jamais.

Et pourtant les larmes affluaient sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse rien faire.

Alors il était là.  
C'était là qu'il se cachait.  
Et quand j'étais venu me libérer, il était peut-être déjà là.  
Alors il avait une petite amie, finalement.  
Plutôt jolie, je dois dire.  
Alors il était avec Sakura.  
Alors, il était papa.  
Oui alors, il avait un enfant, avec Sakura.  
Il avait habité là, tout ce temps, dans notre paradis, avec Sakura, avec Sakura et son gosse.  
Alors il était là.  
Alors il en était là.  
Alors il en était là et je devais assimiler tout ça ?

Mes jambes fondirent et s'écrasèrent dans un bruit de fracas au sol.  
Mes mains tremblaient, mes yeux, exorbités, ne se décidaient pas à quitter son visage.  
Le visage d'un autre homme. D'un homme nouveau.

« Naruto mon dieu qu'est-ce qui se passe qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?! »

Hotaru se précipita sur moi.  
Je ne la voyais pas.  
Il n'avait pas de réaction, il avait gardé la même tête depuis tout à l'heure.

C'était tout ce que je voyais.

« Naruto ! Naruto réponds ! »

Au bout de plusieurs minutes je repris enfin conscience et penchai ma tête en arrière.

« Putain » fut tout ce que je trouvai à dire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'i la fin..? » s'inquiéta Hotaru.

Mais je ne la voyais toujours pas.

« Putain de merde » fis-je cette fois-ci.

Sakura, Utakata et Hotaru me regardaient dans une incompréhension totale. Kiba lui, semblait plus préoccupé, voire craintif.

Mais je ne voyais que Sasuke.  
Sasuke, aux yeux de glace.  
Sasuke, l'amoureux de Sakura et le père de son enfant.  
Ce qu'il était devenu.  
Sasuke, impassible.  
Imperturbable quoi qu'il arrive.

Puis il explosa en larmes.  
Ses sourcils se déformèrent, accordés à ses lèvres, son visage prit une toute autre expression.  
Et il pleura, pleura, cherchant sa respiration entre deux sanglots.

Mes pleurs reprirent de plus belle, pitoyablement.

Je ne voyais pas quelqu'un pleurer.  
Je voyais Sasuke pleurer.

« Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive tous les deux.. » murmura Sakura, perdue.

Kiba soupira.

« Naruto et Sasuke sont des amis d'enfance. Perdus de vue bien contre leur gré. » expliqua-t-il.

« De là à pleurer de la sorte.. je n'ai jamais vu Naruto comme ça » fit Hotaru, choquée.

« Et moi dont.. Sasuke.. »

« Et pourtant il est le père de ton enfant ? » voulut plaisanter Kiba, pour apaiser l'atmosphère tendu, surtout du côté de Hotaru qui commençait à intégrer et interpréter les évènements.

« Oula non ! Non non non, pas du tout ! Le père de mon enfant est parti quand il a appris que j'étais enceinte. » s'exclama la jeune femme.

« Mais.. pourtant, tu.. » c'était au tour de Kiba de ne plus comprendre.

« Sasuke m'a proposé son aide. Finalement je comprends l'émotion de Naruto en le retrouvant, personne ne voudrait perdre un ami pareil. » sourit Sakura.

Alors c'était ainsi..  
Oui, c'était comme ça.

« Naruto putain de merde ! » s'exclama Sasuke.

Il se leva d'un bond, et je fis de même.  
Après toutes ces années, il put revoir mon sourire 32 dents impeccable, et moi la lueur étincelante au fond de ses prunelles sombres.  
Il commença à s'avancer et, au même moment, Hotaru me prit dans ses bras.

« Naruto ! Tu vas bien ! » fit-elle, comme soulagée.

« Oui Hotaru, oui.. tu.. peux » tentai-je.

Mais elle me serrait plus fort, et je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Elle me connaissait trop bien.  
Elle avait tout rapproché et avait compris.  
Compris qu'elle risquait de me perdre.

Je resserrai l'étreinte à mon tour, et lui frottait le dos quelques secondes.

« Allez. » retentai-je doucement.

Elle ne fit pas un geste.

« Hotaru.. »

Elle resserra sa prise.

« Hotaru lâche-moi maintenant. »

Elle ne voulait pas.

« Pourquoi.. pourquoi » fit-elle finalement à voix haute.

Elle s'éloigna violemment, ses mains accrochées à mes avant-bras.

« Pourquoi Naruto ?! Pourquoi tu t'es servi de moi ?! Tu n'aurais pas pu juste me dire la vérité, au lieu de me dire « oui soyons ensemble » ?! Comment t'as pu te foutre de moi de la sorte ?! Merde.. » se brisa-t-elle.

« Tu étais la seule personne à pouvoir me sauver. La seule qui m'aimait assez, la seule qui m'aimait vraiment. Rien d'autre que toi n'aurait pu me tenir en vie dans ce monde. Je suis désolé. Mon but n'a jamais été de te faire du mal mais je ne voulais surtout pas te perdre, alors j'ai dit oui. Je suis désolé. Si c'était à refaire je le referais, parce-que tu as apporté un éclat nouveau à ma vie que jamais je n'oublierai. Tu comptes pour moi, je t'aime énormément. Ne l'oublie pas, s'il te plaît. »

Ce furent les seules paroles qui me traversèrent l'esprit.  
J'avais l'impression de m'être expliqué correctement, mais certainement que ma justification ne passerait pas aussi bien, aussi vite.

Mais je dois dire que ce qui comptait vraiment là, tout de suite, c'était la seule chose qui avait toujours compté.

Sasuke se tenait face à moi, Hotaru lui ayant laissé la place.

Sasuke était en face de moi.

Il était là.

De retour dans notre paradis.

Après des années.

« T'as tellement grandi Naruto.. » chuchota-t-il d'une petite voix.

« Finalement tu m'as toujours pas dépassé.. » souriai-je.

Il se mit à rire. Je le rejoignis.  
Et nous éclations de rire, ensemble. Comme avant.  
En fait, je riais, mais je pleurais aussi.  
Jamais je n'avais ressenti autant d'émotions en une seule fois.

Et je le savais. La seule chose sur cette Terre, qui pouvait me procurer les meilleures comme les pires sensations du monde, les sentiments les plus forts, ceux qui paraîssent inimaginables, c'était lui.

« Sasuke.. »

Soudain il se mit à courir, attrapant ma main au passage, et m'entraînant avec lui dans sa course.

J'entendis Sakura crier « mais où tu vas Sasuke ?! », et Kiba lui répondre « c'est entre eux ».

Il ne me lâchait pas, et j'avais le sentiment que pour rien au monde, il ne m'aurait lâché.

« Je savais que je te retrouverai ! » cria-t-il alors, toujours en courant.

Sasuke, m'oublier ?

« Je savais qu'on serait forcément réunis à nouveau ! »

Apparemment, pas plus que je ne l'ai fait à son égard.

Il s'arrêta, essouflé. Face au lac.

Il se tourna vers moi, je levai mon regard vers ses orbes toujours si onyx, et on se mit d'accord.  
Oui, on se mettait souvent d'accord comme ça, en laissant nos yeux parler.

Ma main serrée dans la sienne, ensemble plus que jamais, quelques pas et un saut vers les couleurs bleutées de la seule étendue d'eau dont on se souviendra toujours.

Nager, danser, se chamailler, gambader, plonger, et revenir à une époque qui nous a été enlevée.

D'un commun accord on sortit, pour se diriger naturellement vers le sol verdoyant faisant office de prélude à la forêt de pins.

Étendus là, j'imagine qu'on pensait à la même chose.

On n'avait pas besoin de mots, Sasuke et moi.

On savait.

Il savait que j'avais essayé de l'oublier et que pour ça, je m'étais fait souffrir et j'avais brisé Hotaru. Il savait que j'avais passé ma vie à me demander où il était, ce qu'il faisait, s'il pensait à moi.

Je savais qu'il n'était pas sûr de s'en remettre à l'époque. Qu'il avait vécu la même chose que moi. Qu'il avait passé sa vie à penser à moi. Et qu'il avait construit son futur, en fonction de moi.

Les actes parlaient d'eux-mêmes.

Bien plus que les mots.

Nous étions réunis, allongés face aux Montagnes qui avaient été notre berceau.  
Face au lac, sur la pelouse et devant la forêt qui avait tous été notre commencement, et seraient sans l'ombre d'un doute notre fin.

« Sas'ke.. ma vie tu sais..

-C'était un trou noir sans moi.  
-Ouais. » confirmai-je.

« Je sais. C'était pareil pour moi.  
-J'ai même plus envie de m'en souvenir. »

« Mais tu sais Sas'ke, c'est grâce à ces putains d'années que j'ai réussi à réaliser que..  
-Que tu m'aimais.  
-Ouais. » acquiescai-je de nouveau.

« Enfin tu sais, c'était pareil pour toi. » souris-je.

Il laissa échapper un léger rire.

Main dans la main, nous étions imbattables.  
De nouveau ensemble.  
Toujours ensemble.

**FIN**


End file.
